


Day 6: Smiling

by aoiichii



Series: Deduetober 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deduetober 2019, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Small mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: Smiles could convey so much





	Day 6: Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> :D

He hadn't known how much of an impact a simple smile could have. 

As one who didn't smile often, Dedue didn't really find it strange that the professor had not done so much either in the beginning. They didn't try to put on a mask for the benefit of those around them, remaining true to themselves.

Or that had been how Dedue had seen it.

Later he learned that while they really didn't hide their truths with masks or lies, the lack of emotion was more due to not understanding how they worked or even how to identify them. He came to this understanding when he happened upon them playing with one of the younger monastery cats.

Playing he might've called it but… the sight had been heartwarming and yet rather pitiful too. 

The professor had lowered themself to the ground while the cat circled them, rubbing against them and butting her head against their arms and hands. They didn't react to the cat's prompting though, merely watching the feline wind around them. It took a moment before understanding dawned on Dedue. He approached quietly and crouched before the pair, offering his hand out to the cat. She was hesitant before she rubbed her face against his fingers. Crooking his fingers, Dedue scratched lightly under the cats chin - prompting her to begin rumbling out a content purr.

Glancing at the professor, Dedue found himself on the receiving end of a soft smile he had never seen before. They reached out without a word and mimicked his actions, their smile widening as the cat continued to rumble away happily. There was a delighted sparkle in their eyes.

Now… now Dedue understood the power of a smile better. Whether it was his own or another's. 

Seeing Dimitri's smile upon his return, the joy that spread across Annette, Mercedes, and Ashe's expressions… every smile that ranged across the Blue Lions' faces had warmed him. He had left not knowing if he would return and yet… how could he have known how welcomed his return would be. 

And yet here…

It's quiet now, the battle that had raged on for hours finally quelled. He had thought he would make it further, would be able to keep the promise they had made together. He breathed out blood. 

But he could not fool himself as they dropped into the dirt beside him, hands hovering and glowing over wounds that were too fatal. It didn't take long for them to realize as well.

He's moved, they shift him over so that his head rests in their lap, and finds himself staring up at their face - an expression of grief already settled over their features. Somehow Dedue finds himself calm despite his imminent end, finding the strength to bring one of his hands up to their face - hovering just a few centimeters away from touching. 

They would have none of that though, uncaring of the mud and blood that streaks their skin as they grasp the back of Dedue's hand and presses it to their cheek. 

There is an apology on his lips, for breaking their promise. And the smile they show him then… it breaks his heart. 

He never did get to tell them how much he adored them. It would be cruel to leave them with those words now. And yet Dedue found himself opening his mouth to speak again, turning his head instead as he coughs up more blood. There are fingers against his face, guiding his fading gaze back to their expression.

"I love you," they say, stealing the words from him. 

"I adore you," he rasps out in response. 

"I know," they reply, expression soft. And there's a smile, this one more hopeful than the last. Dedue wonders what could have caused it, though he's glad he could see it as his eyes begin to close.

"I'll fix this and you'll show me those fields, Dedue. You'll keep your promise." 

They speak the words in a tone so sure, Dedue wants to believe that they could be true. As the last of his consciousness slips away, he feels the soft press of lips against his forehead. 

"I'll make this right, no matter how many tries it takes me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@runawithagun) to chat or scream with :D


End file.
